


Chuckles

by LovingPillow



Category: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPillow/pseuds/LovingPillow
Summary: [Rein & Shade] The stars shun bright like their kingdom, and the mood was pleasant—if only he didn’t open his mouth and speak up.





	Chuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Revised: 2018-04-22

"Does the moon shine?"

 _That's a stupid question._ "Are you not staring at it right now?" Rein raised her brow.

"Does the moon shine?"

They both stared up at the sky.

 _How persistent,_ she sighed. "Yes, the moon shines."

"Then the moon shines," Shade whispered.

Rein furrowed her brows. "Did you say something?"

"—for me, when I'm with you."

 _That makes no sense,_ Rein scoffed. "Don't be stupid. The moon doesn't shine for you alone. It shines for everyone."

Shade shook his head as he clicked his tongue and took hold of her hand, weaving their fingers and clasping them closed.

Rein gaped. "What are you—"

"Are you saying you're not mine?" Shade interrupted.

 _What?_ "I—I'm not saying anything, you—"

"Then the moon shines."

"Ha—? Of course it does! It's shining right up there, you—" _The aurora must be messing with his mind._

"So the moon shines."

The implications went over her head.


End file.
